postalfandomcom-20200213-history
POSTAL
POSTAL (known as Going Postal in Europe) is the first game in the Postal franchise. The development began in 1995 and was released in November 1997 by Running With Scissors Inc. and Ripcord Games. At the time, the game was very controversial due to the higher than usual violence and brutality, and therefore was banned in over 10+ countries. Plot The plot of Postal is known for being mostly unexplained. From what can be gathered through the original website, manual, and the game itself, an average man (the Postal Dude) seemingly goes insane after he is evicted from his house. Believing this to be a sign of a government conspiracy, the Postal Dude sets out to put an end to the evil in his town, which he believes originates from the Air-Force Base. The game ends with the Postal Dude experiencing some sort of psychotic episode; he attempts to murder elementary school students, but realizes that his weapons are useless as the children are seemingly unaffected. After passing out, he's presumably captured and sent to an asylum. The ending movie features a doctor making a report on the Dude's psyche, with several bizarre images being shown, one with the Dude chained up to the walls in hellish lighting, and another with the Dude lying in a padded cell, on his bed, straightjacket bound. The question of whether the Dude is insane or if he truly was being targetted and fighting against a conspiracy is left unanswered. Gameplay The game has an isometric point of view, but some levels are set in a top-down perspective. The main objective of the game is to kill a certain number of hostiles within each level, be they police, vigilantes, rednecks, etc. There is no reward or punishment for killing unarmed civilians. Basically, the goal is to survive against waves of enemies while killing as many or as little innocents as you like. Throughout each level, weapon and health pickups can be collected that aid the player in combat. After killing a given percentage of hostiles in a level, the player must press F1 to move on to the next level. In addition to the Single Player Campaign, there is also a Challenge Mode (known as the Gauntlet) and a Level Editor where the players can create their own levels to play. Multiplayer The Game features a multiplayer mode for 15 players that can be played in LAN or the RWS server base. Due to the very high amount of glitches and connection problems, the mode was very unpopular. Gametypes: *'Going Postal:' The typical Deathmatch, 2 to 15 players kill each other on any map of the single player levels. The player who kills more wins at the end. *'Capture The Flag (CTF): '''Two teams (Green and Yellow) are placed in a random spot of the arena and must capture the flag of the enemy and bring it back to the marked spot that is randomly generated. The team who captures the flag at least 3 times are victorious. *'The March:' A challenge mode, two to six players are placed on the spawn but they cannot hurt themselves like in Going Postal. They must kill the maximum amount of civilians in the quickest time as possible to earn points displayed on the top screen. The player who gets more points at the end ends wins. Santa Patch On December of 1997, a special patch was released to make POSTAL more christmasy. This included new lines for the Postal Dude and enemies, reskinned enemies into Santa Clauses, reskinned throwables into presents and Reindeer Ostrich. A Link to the patch found below. Steam Version On March 21st, 2013, POSTAL was re-released on Steam with several updates allowing the game to be played on modern hardware and a higher resolution. However, this version removes the Multiplayer and the Level Editor. On October 5th, 2015, the game received a major update which implemented proper twin-stick controller support. Remake ''Postal: Redux was announced on November 14, 2014 via Twitter. RWS has said that Redux will feature several new features, including revamped HD graphics and cooperative gameplay. The game will run on Unreal Engine 4 and will be available Windows, Mac and Linux. Another "spiritual successor", but without any of RWS' involvement named Hatred was also announced to massive Postal-esque controversy. Trivia *The Postal Dude wears a red coat in the original disc version of Postal, and a dark blue one in the Fudge Pack, GOG, and Steam releases. *This entry in the series is noted for being the darkest and most disturbing. Most people who are familiar with Postal 2 and its crude, over-the-top humor are often surprised to find out how radically different the sequel and first game are from each-other. *The voice heard within gameplay voiced by Rick Hunter is not the Postal Dude speaking, but another voice (implied to be a demon) in his head taunting him and commanding him to kill. This is verifiable by the fact that within the game's files, this voice is labelled as "demon". * Postal's Central Park theme was a sample from the Altered States sample collection. The track is called "Is That The Door?" This sample was used in other pieces of entertainment, most notably 28 Days Later, and Half-Life 2. HL2's version of the sample was a reworked version made specifically for the game itself. External Links * Steam page * RWS POSTAL 1 Press Kit * Link to Santa Claus patch ru:Postal Category:Postal series Category:POSTAL 1